


confide in me.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Choking, Comeplay, Communication, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: robbe finding out that sander would like to experiment with rough sex
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 197





	confide in me.

Robbe had finished up at the skatepark and getting burgers with the boys. He was exhausted, ready to shower and pass out. He unlocked his front door, throwing his beanie and keys on a chair. As he's about to turn into his bedroom, he hears Sanders voice. His brows furrowed because he hadn't expected his boyfriend to be here. He drops his board off in his room and trails into the living room, looking between Milan and Sander drinking some beers, "Hello."

Both boys turn his way in surprise that Robbe came back to his own home but then their faces settle into a welcoming look. But the feeling that Robbe felt when he entered the room wasn't one he particularly liked but he ignores that feeling. Sander waves Robbe over and the brunette circles the couch and leans down to kiss him, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing, we were just talking. Milan was being my guru." He jokes as he takes a sip of his beer. Robbe joins him on the couch and rest his hand on Sander's thigh, "I haven't seen you drink in a while."

"Yeah, I was just feeling like it. Don't worry, this is only my second one." 

"He's been a good boy, Robbe. No worries." Milan reassures. 

Robbe chuckles and gives a kiss to Sander's cheek, "So can I steal my boyfriend?" He ask Milan who waves the couple away and Robbe takes Sander's hand and retreats to his bedroom. 

When they close the door behind themselves and Sander sits on the bed, Robbe crawls in his lap, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Hm?" Sander ask hands finding their place on Robbe's thighs. 

"You heard me." 

Sander chuckles, "Nothing, we were just talking."

Robbes brows raise, "About me?" He ask shyly. 

"About me, Robbe. What are you so worried about?" He smiles. 

"Nothing, nothing." He leans in to kiss his lips, "Sorry." He says climbing out of his lap and onto the bed. 

Sander lies down beside him and caresses his cheek, "How was the skatepark?"

"It was really nice, I need to take a shower though."

Sander buries his face in his boyfriend's neck and moans, tightening his hold around him, "I like the smell of your must." 

Robbe giggles and tries to pull away, "You're gross."

"No, come here." Sander laughs and unzips Robbe's sweater and lifts his shirt up and kisses his skin, "Mhmm." He blows raspberry on his boyfriend's abdomen and Robbe squeals, his legs writhing in protest. 

Robbe fights against Sanders hold and breaks free, catching his breath once he's standing up, "I'm going to take a shower, hands to yourself." He playfully glares. 

"You can get undressed here and then go take a shower." Sander smirks. 

Robbe narrows his gaze at him, "Do you need to take a cold shower before me?" He teases. 

Sander laughs and collapses back on his back, "Hurry up and come back."

.

The next morning, Robbe wakes up slightly cranky because Sanders arms are not wrapped around him. He stretches out and reaches over to grab his phone and sees a message from Sander reading,

_good morning baby. sorry for leaving before you woke up, I know you hate that but mom called me to come home. Left my shirt for you, I'll call you later 😚_

Robbe throws his phone aside and gets up out of bed, and sees Sanders t shirt he had on last night and smiles to himself as he throws it over his body and heads to the kitchen. 

He greets Milan who's sat at the table in his satin burgundy robe drinking his morning coffee. "Good sleep?" Milan ask. 

"Yeah, besides waking up without Sander." He says unpeeling a banana and hoping on the counter, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, yeah it was great. Slept like a baby."

"So um--what were you talking about with Sander last night?" Robbe ask staring down at his banana. 

"I knew you had something on your mind, you couldn't hide it even if you wanted to, Robbe."

He chuckles guilty and shrugs, "So?"

"So what? It was private, Robbe. Just like I wouldn't tell him anything you tell me."

"Milan..." He begs. "Was it about me though?"

"We talked about Sanders life. You were in it but it's not like he was confiding to me about you."

"Was there anything he said that like will help me make things better or?"

"Robbe, what's going on? Why are you at insecurity station right now?" 

Robbe insists, "I'm not, it's just---he doesn't ever drink and he's drinking with you and you're being his guru. It only makes sense some things will come out about our relationship."

"Is there something particular you're worried about? " Milan ask. 

Robbe shrugs passively, "It's just my first real relationship, I want to make sure things are okay, you know?"

"You can talk to Sander yourself."

"But there's things you don't tell to your partner. Milan, please. Just tell me one thing."

"I didn't say anything, Robbe." He said pointedly.

"I swear I won't say anything."

Milan sighs, "He didn't complain about anything. It's nothing wrong, in fact he just kept saying how happy he was. He just mentioned his hesitancy to bring up new sexual stuff."

"What do you mean?" 

"Just like, I mean you know, you're shy with certain things and I guess he just wants to try things and he isn't sure if he wants to tell you." 

"Did he tell you what he wants to do?" 

"Yeah, he did but I don't think it's my place to tell you any more of it, Robbe." 

Robbe bites his bottom lip and feels himself getting worked up.

"Come on Robbe, don't get upset."

"I thought things were good with us. Like in bed. And everything else."

"Robbe, he wasn't complaining. At all, it was just a concern of his. That's all."

Robbe just nods and clears his throat, "I um--thanks for telling me."

Milan stands up and wraps his arms around Robbe and kisses his cheek, "There's nothing to worry about. He's so happy to be with you, that's like all he talked about, Robbe. He's so fucking happy with you, okay? There's nothing to worry about."

.

Robbe would be lying if he said he didn't constantly think about what Milan shared with him. And he thinks he was doing a good job hiding those feelings of inadequacy from Sander but it was starting to bother him. He just needed to know what Sander wanted and he can them make a decision if that's something he wants. 

Several weeks later, the two are tossing on the bed, lips and hands ravishing each other's. Robbe is sat firmly in Sanders lap, catching his breath as he runs his spread out fingers down Sanders abdomen, "Do you want to try anything new?"

Sanders brows raise, "Um yeah sure. What do you wanna do?"

"Tell me what you wanna do." Robbe encourages.

Sander shrugs, "I don't know, Robbe. You suggested it it, there must be something on your mind."

"You never thought about it? Like something else?"

"I don't know, I guess but--"

"But what?"

Sanders brows furrow, "What's wrong with you, baby? I feel like--I don't know, the last couple of weeks have been different. Did I do something?"

"Nothing Sander, just tell me what you want to do."

"I said nothing, Robbe."

Robbe sucks his teeth and climbs off of Sanders lap and just walks away about to leave his room but Sander jumps up and closes the door, "What the hell is up?"

"You're a liar, Sander. I know there's something, why can't you just tell me?" 

"Fuckssake, did Milan speak to you or something?" 

Robbe sighs and just crumbles to the floor, "I forced it out of him, he didn't want to tell me. He told me there was something, not what it is."

Sander sighs and slides down to the floor, sitting beside Robbe and takes Robbe's hand, "Robbe, I'm so so happy with you, you know that right?"

Robbe gazes at their interlocked hands and nods.

"Like honestly, nothing can make this better." He admits. 

"But that's not true." He says glancing up to Sander, "Right?" 

"Yes it is, baby. If I wasn't happy with you, I would of said something. I guess there were some things I thought about but in the grand scheme of things, it's irrelevant, seriously."

Robbe just rests his head against Sanders shoulder, "Can you tell me though?"

"I mentioned wanting to do like--" Sander clears his throat and blushes, "Maybe like choking and like things a little rough."

"Oh." Robbe replies. 

"But I know you're hesitant with certain things like that so it doesn't matter, I don't want you to ever feel pressured. I just want you to know that things are perfect right now, seriously." 

Robbe nods, "I'm sorry for like intruding. I know you confided in Milan and stuff."

Sander chuckles, "It's alright." He tilts Robbe's head up and kisses his lips, "I love you"

"Love you too." He kisses back and brings his hand to the back of Sanders head and sliding his tongue against his, "Can we pick up where we left off?" 

"If you want" Sander says pulling back from the kiss, picking Robbe up in his arms and walks over to the bed, lying him down and hovering over him to kiss him.

Robbe hands scrunch up Sanders t shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it aside. Once their clothes are discarded, Sander starts kissing his way down Robbe's body but the brunette pulls his boyfriend up. 

"You okay?" Sander ask.

Robbe nods, "We can try something. Like you mentioned before."

Sanders brows raise, "Like um making things a little rough?" 

Robbe nods again and hesitancy is revealed on Sanders face, "Are you sure? Like now?" 

Robbe chews on his inner lip and nods, "If it's too much, I'll say something."

Sander processes that this is going to happen and nods, resuming his kissing down Robbe's abdomen and takes his erection into his mouth, expertly sucking him off. He simtaneously uses his middle and ring finger to finger him until Robbe is desperately whining that he's ready.

Sander crawls back up on top of Robbe and the younger boy wipes Sander's wet mouth. Robbe swings his legs up and Sander grabs some lube and squeezes some along his erection.

"Wait Sander, just give me a heads up like when you're going to be rough, okay?" 

Sander leans down and pecks his lips, "100% sure, right?"

"Yes." He smiles, "Now come on." He says reaching his hand in between them to grab a hold of Sander but Sander swats his hand away, "Hands off the gold."

Robbe let's out a muffled laugh and just relaxes as Sander bites down on his bottom lip and teases Robbe with the tip of his dick for a little before finally pushing pass his rim and burying himself deep inside of him. Sander adjusts so he's lying flat on top of Robbe and he puts his fingers in his hair and gives a soft kiss, "I love you"

Robbe pulls Sander into his lips and slaps his ass for him to start moving. Sander starts thrusting his hips as his lips lock with Robbe's and the platinum blond swallows all of his boyfriend's whines and moans, "It feels good?" Sander ask pulling back from his lips and whispering in Robbe's ear. 

Robbe just whines, making incoherent noises.

"Robbe, I'm talking to you" He says reiterating that the question wasnt rhetorical. 

"Yes." He heavily breathes out. "Always good." Sander continues to grind into Robbe for a bit, getting them both worked up before he whispers in his ear, "I'm going to go a little rougher now, okay?" 

He feels Robbe nod against his cheek. Sander circles his arm under and behind Robbe's neck, and starts pounding his dick into him, the sound of his hips slapping against Robbe's ass twice a second echoing throughout the room. 

Robbe's mouth falls agape, the sounds caught in the back of his throat as Sander fucks him. It's all happening so fast, his brain doesn't even have time to process before Sander is sitting up on his knees, holding Robbe up by his hips and fucking him deep.

His eyes roll back as he tries to bask in Sander filling up every inch of him, hitting every spot inside of him, stretching him open, Sander having his way with him. He's surprised he's so into this, he never doubted it would feel good but watching Sander, who's moaning hinself, sweat glistening on his body, trying to calm down his own orgasm, it's a huge turn on. He clenches his hole around Sander just to tease him and he watches as his eyes widen and pleasure washes across his face. 

He looks down at Robbe who's staring up at him daring and Sander raises his brows, "Teasing me, hm?"

Robbe giggles and nods and quickly Sanders hand finds its way around Robbe's neck and that quickly shuts him up. 

Sanders pace had slowed down into teasing, deep, almost painfully slow movements. He leans down and teasingly licks Robbe's bottom lip. When Robbe leans up to close the gap between their lips, Sander tightens his hold on Robbe's neck and pushes his head back to rest against the pillow. 

"Do you like it slow or fast better?" He ask.

Both" He chokes out.

"Let me rephrase that, I'll only go slow or fast until you come. You tell me which."

"Fast." He barely gets out. 

Sander leans down, licking the shell of Robbe's ear, "You want me to fuck you?" Robbe whines and nods in reply.

"When I finish, can I come in your mouth?" He ask seductively 

"Yes. Yes, do whatever. Just please go faster." He begs, he needs more than the teasing and achingly slow thrusts. And Sander whispering in his ear is making his erection leak in intrigue, he's riding on mere desperation at this point and this power control is getting him off more than he could of imagined. He learns he likes giving up power and surrending it all to his boyfriend to give him whatever he thinks be deserves. 

Sander buries his face in Robbe's neck and picks up the pace until he's pounding inside of him and Robbe feels Sanders dick throbbing and he feels his stomach clenching and its starting to sit on the verge of overwhelming. Sander tightens his hold on Robbe's neck, pulling on his hair with the other hand and Robbe just let's out a cry of euphoria as he brings his hand down to wrap around himself.

"Sander...Sander" Robbe gasp. Sander pulls back from his neck and turns his head to Robbe who's crying, cheeks tinted pink, "I---" He looks down at his dick and his head drops back down to the pillow as he spills all over his hand, "Fucking hell, Robbe, you look so good."

Robbe pushes Sander's hand off his neck as he gasp for air, recovering from his overstimulating orgasm. Sander kisses Robbe's cheek as he sits up on his knees, rhythmically and gently moving his hips. Sander brings Robbe's sticky hand up to his mouth and slowly starts licking each finger clean and Robbe's eyes flutter open as Sander is gazing back down at him as he licks the reminance of his pleasure right up 

Sander doesn't fuck him too hard again, just enough to chase his own orgasm and when he's right there, he pulls out, crawling up Robbe's body. The brunette opens his mouth without question and Sander buries his dick inside of his mouth until he's balls deep and just gives short, sharp thrusts.

Sander can tell Robbe was confining his mouth so he gently slaps his cheek, "Open wider".

Robbe looks up to him and does so and Sander pushes further down his throat, "Fuck" He groans, fucking his mouth a bit before he's shooting down his throat. Sander slides out and collapses onto Robbe. He turns Robbe to look at him and kisses his lips, "Are you okay?" He ask breathlessly. 

Robbe just nods and clears his throat, "Water" He chokes. His voice is a little raspy so Sander gets up, pulls on his boxers to get him a glass of water. 

Sander crawls into bed with a glass of water for them both. Robbe sits up and thanks him for the water, chugging it all down before falling back into the bed, still in recovery mode. 

Sander climbs on top of him caressing his cheek and pats the warm dampth washcloth along Robbe's red neck, "Talk to me."

"It was good." Robbe smiles. "We defintely can't do it like that all the time but it was really good. I--I think I'm still processing and coming down." He shares. "Was it good for you?"

"So so good. It gets me off watching how much you like it"

Robbe smiles and squeezes his hand, "I think you broke me though." He chuckles. Sander climbs off of Robbe, checking him out, "You're okay, a little pink but that's okay." Sander grabs some wipes from the bedside table, gently wiping him down, "We can take a bath in the morning, how does that sound?" He ask, discarding the wipes in the bedside trash. 

Robbe pulls Sander into his arms and gives a gentle kiss to his cheek, "I love you so much. I love feeling comfortable with you."

Sander gives him a more heartfelt kiss, "Love you. Let's get some rest."


End file.
